Ujian Hokage
by Hikaru no Hoshi
Summary: "Apa! Sejak kapan ada Ujian Hokage?" teriak Naruto yang kaget mendengar instruksi Kakashi. "Sejak calon Hokage-nya ada 3, kamu, aku dan Danzo." Jawab Kakashi datar. FYI : 'TK' kepanjangan dari Tetua Konoha


Ujian Hokage

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto –tapi sang Rokudaime miliku! *gaploked*

Summary : "Apa? Sejak kapan ada Ujian Hokage?" teriak Naruto yang kaget mendengar instruksi Kakashi. "Sejak calon Hokage-nya ada 3, kamu, aku dan Danzo." Jawab Kakashi datar. FYI : 'TK' kepanjangan dari Tetua Konoha

Warning : Mirip kumpulan drabble, agak banyak percakapan di endingnya, OOC, GaJe, Nista, Bahasa tidak baku, de el el.

Baiklah langsung ajaa ke ceritaa!

* * *

"Apa? Sejak kapan ada Ujian Hokage?" teriak Naruto yang kaget mendengar instruksi Kakashi.

"Sejak calon Hokage-nya ada 3, kamu, aku dan Danzo." Jawab Kakashi datar

"La-la-la-lalu bagaimana sistemnya?"

"Seperti ujian akhir sekolah di Indonesia, ada ujian tertulis dan praktek."

"Tapi ini berbeda kok, tidak pilihan ganda melainkan essay." Kata seorang TK

"Hah?" kata Naruto cengo

"Tenang, hanya ada 10 nomor. FYI : Aku adalah orang yang menuntun jalannya ujian a.k.a memantau tapi yang menilai Tetua-Tetua Konoha lainnya yang tengah duduk di sana." ujar TK pengawas

Naruto langsung desperate karena lawan yang harus dihadapinya, namun langsung ceria lagi begitu di beri hari untuk mempersiapkan diri walau hanya 1 hari. Kakashi bukannya belajar malah sibuk dengan Icha-Icha tersayangnya, sedangkan Naruto menghabiskan waktunya dengan makan Ramen, kontras dengan Danzo yang dengan panik memerintahkan Sai untuk mengintip soal.

DI TEMPAT DANZO...

"Jadi Sai, apakah kamu berhasil melihatnya?"

"Maafkan aku Danzo-sama, tapi soalnya keburu disegel. Saya hanya dapat melihat 1 soal."

"Satu soal'pun lumayan, apa?"

Sai segera membisikkan soalnya kepada Danzo, dan Danzo hanya menyeringai mendengar soal itu.

HARI UJIAN

"Nah, tuliskan jawaban kalian pada soal yang dibagikan, dalam 1 kertas terdapat 1 soal jadi kalian harus selalu memberi nama, kelas dan nomor urut kalian di pojok kanan atas." Kata TK pengawas

"Lu kira ujian di akademi pake kelas dan nomor absen?" kata Naruto

"Diam anak muda, baiklah... cukup nama saja."

Ujian'pun dimulai, ujian pertama adalah IPA, tepatnya Biologi. Dan inilah pertanyaannya:

Demam berdarah disebabkan oleh nyamuk...'

Danzo : Malaria

Kakashi : Yang membawa virus

Naruto : Demam Berdarah

Pertanyaan kedua IPA, Fisika tepatnya (?)

Apabila seorang perempuan hendak bunuh diri dengan cara melompat dari atas gedung ia akan turun dengan cepat karena...

Danzo : Ingin cepat-cepat mati

Kakashi : Patah hati sehingga ingin kupeluk dengan gaya bridal style bila jatuh (?)

Nauto : gaya magnet dalam perut bumi (?)

Pertanyaan ketiga IPS, tepatnya Sejarah

Pada saat perang dunia ke-II, Dua buah kota di Jepang dibom oleh sekutu, yaitu...

Danzo : Osaka

Kakashi : Tokyo

Naruto : Konoha!

Pertanyaan keempat IPS, tepatnya Geografi

Swedia berbentuk...

Danzo : Monarkhi (Danzo PD betul karena udah nyontek, tapi sayang Sai gak liat subjeknya)

Kakashi : Alat reproduksi laki-laki

Naruto : Kencing!

Pertanyaan kelima IPS, tepatnya Sosiologi

Cara menghitung kepadatan penduduk adalah dengan...

Danzo : Menyuruh penduduk berbaris menjadi 5 banjar kemudian hitung dengan kalkulator

Kakashi : Mencari info dari tempat kerja (?)

Naruto : Sensus!

Pertanyaan keenam IPS, tepatnya Ekonomi

Harga pasar artinya...

Danzo : Harga barang yang ada di pasar

Kakashi : Harga yang ditentukan dengan titik pertemuan harga penawaran dan harga pembelian

Naruto : Harga yang pantas untuk menjual barang, tidak kemahalan maupun kemurahan

Pertanyaan ketujuh Bahasa Ibu, tepatnya Bahasa Jepang

Bahasa Jepang-nya Terima Kasih adalah...

Danzo : Matur nuwun...

Kakashi : Rankyu-Rankyu, seperti yang kutonton di Televisi Scooby Doo

Naruto : Arigaktau (Sapa' tuh Ari?)

Pertanyaan kedelapan Bahasa Inggris

Bahasa Inggris dari kalimat 'Kucing Hitam mati' adalah...

Danzo : Kucing Ireng Modar (Lho, itu bukannya bahasa Jawa?)

Kakashi : Blekedet (Apaan lagi 'tuh?)

Naruto : Cat Blak die (Grammar-mu jelek Naruto-kun! *dirasengan*

Pertanyaan kesembilan, Matematika

Ada sebuah foto dalam bingkai, jarak antara bingkai dan foto pada bagian kanan, kiri dan atas 5cm. Panjang (yang vertikal) bingkai 30 cm, lebar (yang horizontal) bingkai 20 cm, sedangkan lebar foto 10 cm. Berapa panjang foto?

Danzo : Mana saya tahu, saya'kan tidak pernah membeli bingkai foto sebesar itu dan tak pernah memiliki foto yang tak senonoh.

Kakashi malah nge-gunting foto itu lalu memasukkan ke kantongnya sehingga kertas jawabannya kosong.

Naruto : Naru anak baik, Naru gak mau lihat foto itu, jadi Naru gak bisa liat soal, jadi Naru gak bisa jawab, Naru anak baik! (Kok jadi mirip Tobi? –padahal umurnya sudah mencukupi, mungkin...-)

Pertanyaan kesepuluh Musik

Arti dari 4/4 adalah...

Danzo : Satu

Kakashi : ukuran celana

Naruto : dalam satu birama terdapat 4 not balok (Gyaa! Naru! Kamu itu bener-bener dobe! Nyaris tau! *gampared by Naruto fc*)

"Cukup sekian tes untuk hari ini akan dilanjutkan lagi 3 hari lagi, persiapkan segalanya sebelum ujian praktek sebab ujiannya akan sedikit sulit. Kalian juga perlu menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk mencangkok, sebab salah satunya mencangkok. Hasil tes dan pengumuman siapa yang lulus ujian akan diumumkan pada akhir ujian praktek."

"OSH!"

Mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing, Naruto yang tak tahu apapun soal mencangkok mulai gelisah. Selama perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya dahinya berkedut.

'Hmm... kemana ya cari tahu soal mencangkok?' batin Naruto

"Ohayou Naruto! Ada apa kok tidak bersemangat?" sapa Sakura

"Aku bingung gimana dan apa itu mencangkok padahal besok ujian prakteknya mencangkok."

"Ah, ujian Hokage itu yaa?"

"Iya."

"Aku ajari deh, aku bisa kok."

Jadilah Naruto belajar dengan Sakura selama dua hari, dia juga meminta agar Sakura membantu mempersiapkan peralatan mencangkok. Sakura sih oke-oke aja, hitung-hitung balas budi dulu selalu ngerepotin Naruto *kicked by Sakura*. Akhirnya ujian yang aneh dan super GaJe itu dimulai lagi.

Ujian Praktek 1 : Mencangkok

"Silahkan dimulai saja mencangkoknya, yang akan dinilai di sini adalah usaha dan hasilnya." Kata KT pengawas

"SIP!" teriak Naruto dengan bersemangat masa muda (?)

"Ng... Danzo-sama, itu apa?" tanya Kakashi

"Pohon Tomat." Jawab Danzo datar

"TOMAT! BWAHAHAHAHA..." Kakashi dan Naruto langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak

"Apa yang lucu?" tanya Danzo heran

"Gimana mau dicangkok? Lemes getho!" seru Naruto masih nahan tawa

"Maaf'kan kami berkata seperti itu dan menertawakan anda Danzo-sama, tapi memang Tomat tidak bisa dicangkok. Maka dari itu saya membawa pohon pisang."

"HAH? Sama aja ngaconya!" kata Danzo dan Naruto kompakan, bedanya Naruto berekspresi dan Danzo tidak

"Memang kamu bawa apa Naruto?" tanya Kakashi

"Lihat saja, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura datang membawa pasien yang tengah sekarat, semua orang di sana langsung sweatdropped melihatnya. Naruto dengan innocentnya malah teriak-teriak 'Lihat? Aku bawa yang betul khan? Nggak ngaco kayak kalian?' yang lainnya hanya bisa ngangguk.

Ujian Praktek 2 : Masak

"What the-piip-! Masak? Buat apa coba?"

"Biar mirip sama tes orang Indonesia." Kata KT Pengawas

"So? Kalo udah sama kenapa? Kita di Jepang, ingat? Jepang. J-E-JE-P-A-N-G-PANG-JEPANG"

"Tenang dulu Naruto, ini beda kok. Yang harus dimasak makanan khas Jepang."

"Kalo masakan Jepang sih gampang, ayo mulai!" teriak Naruto semangat

'Pengawas-nya dia apa aku sih =.=" seenaknya aja ngajak mulai' batin KT Pengawas

Semua mulai memasak, Danzo memasak Okonomiyaki, Kakashi memasak Sashimi, dan Naruto tentu saja membuat kekasihnya (baca : Ramen). Setelah satu jam berlangsung semua makanan siap di atas meja tersusun dengan cantiknya, kemudian tiba'lah waktu penilaian

"Danzo, apa ini?"

"Okonomiyaki."

"Tapi ini lebih mirip mie goreng dan telur mata sapi." Kata salah satu TK penilai sweat dropped

"Oh." Jawab Danzo datar

"Heh! Mana ekspresinya? Kaget kek!" kata TK tadi jengkel karena Danzo diam saja hanya ber-ooh ria

"Oke, aku bakal kaget. UAPAA? KOK BISA?"

"Telat ekspresimu."

MASAKAN KAKASHI

"Wah nampak enak nih." Kata seorang TK –yang berbeda dengan yang menilai Danzo-

Kakashi hanya senyum-senyum saja, memang nampak enak sih, Sashimi yang dikelilingi oleh selada diberi potongan Tomat, Timun, dan tempat sambal tapi...

"Hoeckh! Hoeckh! Ikan apa ini?"

"Piranha, hanya itu yang bisa ku ambil dari kolam ikan Kisame."

"Gak semua ikan cocok untuk dibuat Sashimi Kakashi..."

"Hehehe." Kakashi hanya bisa nyengir

MASAKAN NARUTO

"Naruto... ini..." kata TK yang lain lagi

"Yup! Ramen spesial bumbu Hiu yang kuambil dari kolam renang Kisame."

"Ini bukan Ramen Instan?"

"Ramen Instan sih, aku beli di Ichiraku hehe... tapi kaldu hiu-nya aku buat sendiri lho!"

"Memang enak, tapi sayang sekali harus buatan asli tidak boleh pakai yang Instan."

"Hehehe..." kali ini Naruto yang nyengir

Ujian Praktek 3 : Nyanyi lagu Jawa a.k.a Nembang

"Kalian harus nyanyi lagu Sekar Gambuh."

"WTF? Lagu apa itu?"

"Lagu Jawa."

"Kita di JEPAAAAAAAAAAANGGGGGGGGGGG!"

"Anak muda, sekali lagi kau teriak-teriak aku keluarkan."

"Hu-uh."

DANZO

"Sekar Gambuh...

Dudu watu dudu gunung...

Dawa kaya ula...

Ancik- Ancik wesi miring...

Lu –a"

"Danzo, itu lagu 'Bapak Pocung, bukan Sekar Gambuh. Cukup, sekarang gantian Kakashi."

KAKASHI

"Gek bali'a 'Kar...

'Kar-'Kar Sekar..."

"STOP! Kamu ini sama ngaconya! Itu yang benar 'Ndang bali'a Sri'! Sudah! Pergi! Selanjutnya!

NARUTO

"Sekar-Sekar Gambuh...

Gambuh'e teng gelenter...

Mambu teng kumpeng kudel...

Si Gambuh lera-lere...

Sekar ngguyu ndelikake..."

"Naruto, itu bukan Sekar Gambuh! Itu Cublak-Cublak Suweng."

"Ehehe..."

"Sudah, panggil yang lain!"

"OSH!"

Semua anggota tes sudah berkumpul semua (ya elah kayak banyak aja! Cuma 3 jugaak!) mereka diberi perintah untuk makan dulu sebelum pengumuman dengan tiket makan di Ichiraku gratis, mereka'pun makan bersama kemudian kembali lagi ke tempat ujian.

"Jawab betul skor 3, hampir betul 2, salah 1, tidak jawab 0. Nilai max. Ujian praktek 20, paling jelek 5. Danzo salah 5, hampir betul 4, dan betul 1, maka nilai ujian tulisnya 16, sedangkan ujian prakteknya mencangkok 5, memasak 5, dan nembang 20, jadi total ujian essay-nya 30. Total seluruhnya 46. Kakashi salah 3, hampir betul 4, tidak jawab 1, dan betul 2, maka nilai ujian tulisnya 17, sedangkan ujian prakteknya mencangkok 10, memasak 20 karena yang lain lebih ngaco jadi Kakashi yang dapat 20, dan nembang 10, jadi total ujian essay-nya 35. Total seluruhnya 57. Naruto salah 1, hampir betul 3, dan betul 6, maka nilai ujian tulisnya 25, sedangkan ujian prakteknya mencangkok 20, memasak 10, dan nembang 5, jadi total ujian essay-nya 35. Total seluruhnya 60. Dari hasil tersebut disimpulkan bahwa... Hokage berikutnya adalah... Namikaze Naruto -saat itu Naruto sudah di beri tahu segala tentang keluarganya-, pelantikannya besok pagi jam 7 pagi, datanglah 1 jam lebih awal."

"SIAP!"

Danzo'pun pulang dengan kecewa, semua dapat melihatnya sedang nangis di pojokan. Kakashi cuek dengan Icha-Ichanya dan Naruto jingkrak-jingkrak.

FIN

* * *

GaJe? Yang penting anda REVIEW untuk memperbaiki ke GaJe-an saya!


End file.
